


Winter Wonderland

by catlavellan



Series: Nomad Mix [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Nomad, the liam x sara is suuuper minor, voeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlavellan/pseuds/catlavellan
Summary: Sara may be a great driver...but she's also a terrifying driver.Inspired by the song "Wonderland Round 3" by Griffin McElroy





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of drabbles of moments in the Nomad, based on songs that I think my Sara would play while driving around Heleus. It's also an AU where Scott is alright too, so he features in a bunch of them. Enjoy!

Sara pulls the Nomad into a tight spin, the wheels kicking up clouds of snow and dirt as the vehicle drifts in a circle so small that the wheel tracks overlap. There is music blasting through the small cockpit, something loud, and throbbing, and distinctly human. She slams on the gas, music sending thrills up her sides that bring gooseflesh to her arms and tingles to the back of her neck and behind her ears. The Nomad roars and jerks forward, wheels crunching against the frosty terrain. The thumping bass line of the music cuts out; leaving just a prancing melody that somehow feels subdued compared to the earlier raucous beat.   
Sara slams on the rocket thrusters, and the Nomad pitches off the edge of the canyon.

Peebee, thrown against the wall, lets out a long, high-pitched wail of “Rydeeeeer!”  
Scott lets out a bellowing whoop and laughs as he begins to float in his seat.  
Vetra sticks with an eloquent “fuck.”  
Sara’s back flattens against the seat as she milks the thrusters for all they are worth, eyes flashing as her signature determined smirk alights across her lips.  
Liam can’t stop watching her face for even a second.

They land on the other side of the gorge with a ‘thud’ and the groan of careening metal (which pulls a grimace from Liam and Vetra). The thick body of the music kicks in again, and time seems to speed back up now that they are on solid ground– or rather, snow– again.   
High off the adrenaline and seeing her companion’s faces in her rear-view mirror, Sara laughs a breathless, smug sort of laugh. Her companions share a look. She may be the best damn driver in Andromeda, but she is still fucking terrifying.


End file.
